


In the Springtime of His Voodoo [Podfic]

by paraka



Series: Don't Look too Closely (all the angles are oblique) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Power, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulative sex, Multiple Orgasms, Negotiations, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Tony Stark has a filthy mouth, Tony Stark is kind of a dick, possibly dub-con (but not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m removing Captain Rogers from this base, but not from active duty. I want him as SHIELD’s liaison to Stark Industries first and foremost. He’ll report directly to me,” Fury says. “As it is, your identity as Captain America is not public knowledge and it will remain that way until I say otherwise. That said, if you think you can get Tony Stark to work with you if you disclose that information, you have permission to do so.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Springtime of His Voodoo [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Springtime of His Voodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/557799) by [shaenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaenie/pseuds/shaenie). 



> Made for vassalady for #ITPE 2014. 
> 
> Also, please see the end notes for more details/spoilers on some of the warning tags listed (dubious consent, dubious morality, abuse of power, manipulative sex).

  


**Length:** 1:09:46  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-In%20The%20Springtime%20Of%20His%20Voodoo%20by%20shaenie-paraka.mp3) (96 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-In%20The%20Springtime%20Of%20His%20Voodoo%20by%20shaenie-paraka.m4b) (77 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Tony manipulates Steve into having sex with him, hence the dubious consent, dubious morality, abuse of power, manipulative sex tags, however, Steve is fully aware of the manipulations and still wants to have sex with Tony, as he explains in the next story in this series, Next I go to Seven Gates (each step less a mystery).


End file.
